


sickness

by kari2171



Series: Things Mycroft never thought he would like. (But he does) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I might not mind if i had a sexy nurse like this one, Sickness, who likes being sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kari2171/pseuds/kari2171
Summary: No one likes being sick, but maybe this time won't be as bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No longer a work in progress, it's as good as I'm going to get it.

Mycroft hated having a cold. For a fastitious man, it was torture. All those bodily fluids and lack of energy. This time was bad enough he had given up on his monogramed handkerchiefs and actually brought in a box a facial tissues. 'As needs must.' he thought to himself as he blew his nose. 'Now, what was I doing again? Ah, yes'.

"Anthea, please bring in Agent Morris' report on the Pakistan situation." Mycroft said through his office intercom.

"One moment sir." She replied.

Coming in from Mycrofts office with nothing but her mobile in her hand, Anthea seemingly ignored Mycroft. "Well, where is that report I asked for?" he asked.

"On the corner of your desk where I left it when you asked me for it an hour ago." she replied, not looking up from her mobile.

"What in the world are you texting?" Mycroft asked, exasperated. She knew he hated her addiction to her phone.

"I'm texting Greg to come and collect you." She said. He started to argue when she continued. "You are ill. Don't try to argue the fact."

"Evidence?"Not wanting to accept she may be right.

"Besides the box of kleenex in the top drawer and the noises i've heard coming from this office all day? You always keep the thermostat at 22°, never changing it. Today you've moved it 3 times since lunch. Lunch where you would normally have chicken caesar salad because you always have that for lunch on days you have to deal with Ambassador Donaldson, yet today you ordered soup, and even then only ate a few spoonfulls. You have asked redundant questions 3 times and can't seem to make it through Adams email which is 2 paragrphaphs long in the past hour. Ergo You have a runny nose, chills, a fever, an upset stomach, lack of appetite and inability to concentrate. You are ill. Everyone in the Middle East you need to speak to are long gone from their offices and none of this is important enough that it can't wait. Greg should be arriving..."

"Now." Said a voice from the outer office. Then Greg came through the door. "Sherlock better watch out, with deductions like that I may ask for your help on my next locked room mystery."

"You couldn't afford me." She said, patting his shoulder as she walked by, closing the office door behind her.

Just the sight of Greg made Mycroft feel a bit better. He was wearing the suit Mycroft had helped him choose,(Greg refused to let Mycroft get him a bespoke suit, said it would make him feel like a kept man) but this fit him well for being off the rack. It accented his broad shoulders very well and he couldn't currently see his arse but he knew...

"Myc, you're day-dreaming love. Anthea is right. Time to get you home."Greg said as he came around the desk, holding out Mycrofts overcoat.

"What about your case?" Mycroft asked.

"It's a non-violent robbery case, and your brother is off in his mind palace, so I have time to see you home and get you all tucked in before he probably even notices I'm gone."

"I don't wish to make you ill." Mycroft said while slipping his arms in his coat. "I can call my driver to take me home."

"Nonsense." Greg said as he put his hand at the small of Mycrofts back, practically pushing him out the door. "I hardly ever get sick, and I want to take care of you. Make you some soup, run you a hot bath, lay out those nice flannel pj's I got for you at Christmas.  Does that sound OK to you?"

"That sounds heavenly."

"And if by some chance I would catch it, that would give us an excuse to stay cuddled up in bed together all weekend. Win - win in my estimation."

"I feel I've already won, finding someone as caring as you willing to be a part of my life."

"I'm the lucky one Myc, but let's get you home and then we can argue about who really won the lottery."


End file.
